


Where I'll Stay.

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another scene set in the yet to be completed Ballerina!Ashlee ‘verse. Cassadee goes down on Ashlee in a movie theatre and that’s about it.</p><p>Thanks to playfullips for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'll Stay.

When Cassadee suggests that they see a movie Ashlee isn’t expecting a foreign film. Instead of questioning it though, she just adds it to the ever growing list of things that she is learning about Cassadee and goes along with it.

The theatre is quiet and, except for a handful of people in the first three rows, it’s deserted. Ashlee follows when Cassadee tugs her into the far corner of the back row and sits down, stretching her legs in front of her and putting her soda into the holder.

Cassadee is looking around as the lights dim and then she settles, resting her hand on Ashlee's thigh in a way that has become so familiar to her that she doesn't think twice about it anymore.

The movie itself is pretty standard, pain and suffering and love surrounded by poor lighting and beautiful scenery. The subtitles are in French, the movie in Romanian and Ashlee struggles to keep up, reading the subtitles becoming all the more difficult when Cassadee's hand starts to slip further and further up Ashlee's thigh. It's an old move, a Cassadee signature, but it never fails to make Ashlee's heart speed up.

Ashlee shifts a little, letting her thigh spread the tiniest bit when Cassadee's hand slips under her skirt. She keeps her eyes on the screen and drops her voice to a whisper, "Cass."

"Hmm?"

"What are-- _oh._ " Ashlee gasps softly when Cassadee's thumb grazes her clit through her underwear. Her eyes flutter closed when Cassadee starts to move her thumb in slow teasing circles and then they open when she stops.

Cassadee slides to the ground and pushes at Ashlee's knees, spreading them and grins up at her, "Hi."

"Cass what are--we're in _public._ "

"Mmhm so you'll have to be quiet." Cassadee presses a kiss to the inside of her knee, her thigh, and hooks her fingers in the waists band of Ashlee's panties.

"Cass." At best it's a warning and worst, a plea. She lifts her hips as Cassadee slides the panties down and off, tucking them out of sight.

Ashlee's hands find Cassadee's hair when Cassadee presses her tongue lightly to her clit, the tiniest amount of pressure already having Ashlee's hips push up against her mouth. Ashlee bites down on her lip and tries to look like her girlfriend isn't going down on her in a movie theatre. She suspects she's failing.

Cassadee starts slow and teasing, flicking her tongue lightly and then with more pressure, sliding a finger into her and it's all Ashlee can do not to cry out. Her hips rock up against Cassadee’s mouth, matching the rhythm Cassadee sets and she can feel herself growing hotter, sweat pooling at the base of her spine and alone her hairline. She uses her hold on Cassadee’s hair as leverage, trying desperately to get closer.

The sounds of the movie starts to fade, drowned out by the thudthud _thud_ of her heart beat in her ears, growing louder and faster in time with Cassadee's fingers. She struggles to keep her eyes open, struggles to keep up the appearance of a regular old movie goer and it’s only the burn building in her thighs that keeps her grounded, keeps her aware of her surroundings.

She can feel her orgasm start to build as her hips rock up involuntarily and the muscles in her thighs start to twitch. Cassadee sucks on her clit harder and presses a second finger into her, fucking her faster and rougher and _exactly_ how Ashlee loves it and that's all it takes for her to fall over the edge, the tiniest of whimpers escaping as she comes.

Cassadee keeps licking at her until it's too much to take and Ashlee tugs at her hair, pulling her mouth away and tries not to whimper again. Cassadee gets back to her feet and into her seat then leans over to kiss Ashlee and all she can taste is herself on Cassadee's tongue.

When Ashlee pulls away to catch her breath Cassadee kisses her neck and whispers low and rough, "When we get back to your place I want to ride you face."

Ashlee nods quickly, "Fuck. Fuck okay."

Cassadee grins and pulls back, settling into her seat and makes a show of slipping Ashlee's panties into her purse, "You can have these back after that."

This time Ashlee doesn't care who hears her, she whimpers louder, ducking her head when the lady in the front turns and shushes them. Cassadee starts to laugh and Ashlee hits her in the arm, "I hate you."

"You love me don't lie."

Ashlee humphs and makes herself slump in her chair and pretends she isn’t affected when Cassadee rests her hand on her thigh again and leans over, "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

Ashlee can feel Cassadee grinning against her ear, "I'll let you try your new toy out on me later."

Ashlee thinks about the strap on sitting in the gift box under her bed, a present from Jersey that came with a card that read _Congrats. You're fucking my best friend._ , and shivers, "Okay that's--yeah. Totally."

Cassadee laughs softly and slides her hand under Ashlee’s dress again, grazing her thumb over Ashlee’s too sensitive clit. She grins when Ashlee hisses and sits back, "Good. Now watch the movie, someone's about to die I think."

Ashlee knows she has no hope of paying attention to the movie now but she sits back anyway and tries not think about later.


End file.
